oneshot: I CANNOT HIDE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: HoroXRen, Shonen Ai: "Las palabras siempre parecen ser inútiles cuando quieres expresar aquello que brota de ti cuando observas a alguien que decididamente te gusta. Más cuando sabes que aquella sensación sólo está en ti y que por mucho que sueñes no será


**Fics basado en la serie Shaman King**

**Categoría: Oneshot. / Shonen-ai./ HoroXRen**

**Lyrics utilizada:**

Artista: **A-Ha**  
Álbum: **Lifelines**  
Título: **Cannot Hide**

**I cannot Hide**

Por DarkCryonic.

-----------------------------------

_**Can you see me baby  
Standing in the light  
I feel your cat's eyes on me  
Faster in the night**__   
_-----------------------------------

Las palabras siempre parecen ser inútiles cuando quieres expresar aquello que brota de ti cuando observas a alguien que decididamente te gusta. Más cuando sabes que aquella sensación sólo está en ti y que por mucho que sueñes no será más que eso... una sensación no correspondida.

Muchas veces me quedé sentado en el patio mirando como entrenabas junto a Yoh, desviando mi vista de vez en cuando al viento que pasaba entre los árboles. La nieve es algo que siempre me ha calmado, pero que irónico... la llegada de está siempre marcaba tu partida. Te ibas a tu país y volvías sólo después de asegurarte de que el invierno había pasado.

Esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Era notorio que ya no usabas sólo tus trajes de entrenamiento, sino que ya llevabas tu abrigo y tu bufanda. Te quedabas con la mirada clavada en las alturas y suspirabas con cansancio. Bason, siempre a tu lado, preguntando si tenías frío y cosas por el estilo...

Más de alguna vez intercambiamos las típicas palabras... pero una que otra ocasión, sentí diferentes cosas... quería decirte lo que sentía, lo que inundaba mi pecho al verte, pero no podía... tus ojos no me dejaban espacio a decirlo... estabas allí, firme... fuerte... y sé que podrías destruirme con una sola mirada si te decía lo que sentía. Podría hasta adivinar las primeras palabras en cruzar el cerco de tus delgados labios. Por eso y por muchas otras cosas callé... y sigo callando...

**--¿Hoto?**

**--¿Mh..?—**Pregunto sin volver del todo de mis pensamientos.

**--Anna quiere que vayas a la cocina con Fausto**.—Dices como si aquello no te incumbiera del todo y que te molestase el siquiera rebajarte a hacer de mensajero de la dueña de casa.

**--Bien**.—Contestó levantándome del suelo y yendo a la cocina sin dejarle tiempo a mis ojos a mirarte y retenerte en mi memoria por otro rato, mientras Koloro se iba volando al jardín en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo disfrutando entre los árboles.

Sé que mi estado de ánimo no ha sido el mejor y es que hasta Yoh me ha preguntado un par de veces si me siento bien. Sólo le he dicho que extraño mi casa... Y que no se preocupe, que son cosas que se pasan.

Cuando entro en la cocina noto el desastre que hay. Miró a Anna después de tomar una escoba entre las manos. Es bastante obvio que es lo que quiere de mí y como nota mi mirada tranquila, se me queda viendo con fijeza.

Mientras escucho que le da indicaciones a Fausto sobre como ordenar todo antes de que la pelirosada regrese, empiezo a limpiar. No es que me moleste encargarme de cosas así, nada más alejado... me gusta sentirme útil y a la vez, me da una forma de alejarme de mis pensamientos... una manera de distanciarme de todo... de tus ojos, de tus palabras y de tu presencia. Aunque puedo confesar que no es del todo... nunca podré evitarte del todo...

**--¿Horo-Horo?—**Veo a Fausto mirarme con detenimiento. Noto que Anna ya no está en la cocina. -- **Después de que termines me gustaría hacerte una revisión.—**Dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro como trayéndome de vuelta.

**--No es necesario...—**Digo tratando de alejarme...

**--La señorita Anna me pidió que te revisara... piensa que puedes estar enfermo...—**Agregó volteándose a ordenar uno de los mesones llenos de trastos sucios.

**--¿Enfermo?...—**Murmuré concentrándome de nuevo en la escoba y en el montoncito de basura que estaba juntando.

--------------------------------------

_**I move inside  
Got those **__**eyes   
Something's burning baby **_

--------------------------------------

No pude evitar la revisión médica. Anna me arrastró hasta el sótano y cerró la puerta por fuera. Fausto se mostró muy tranquilo, mientras Elisa sonreía comprensiva.

Luego de un momento en que el silencio me dejó más que intranquilo, Fausto me miró sonriendo.

**--Sólo estás estresado**.—Dijo mientras me miraba con fijeza.—**Y algo triste. Pero como médico sólo puedo ayudarte con el stress...—**Dijo palmeando mi brazo.

**--¿Stress? Pero si no...**

**--No sólo del cansancio físico viene el stress, sino también del mental... y parece que le has estado dando demasiadas vueltas a algo allí dentro**.—Dijo apuntando mi cabeza para después bajar su dedo apuntando mi corazón.—**Y creo que allí también. Elisa piensa que no es justo que sufras así...—**Agregó mirando a la que en vida fue su esposa. – **Le diré a la señorita Anna que necesitas descansar un par de días y dormir un poco más... eso te sentará bien.—**Dijo levantándose de su silla y abriendo la puerta del sótano tirando de una palanca oculta a la vista.

**--No es necesario...—**Dije imaginándome la cara de Anna al saber que estaría de inútil un par de días.

**--Lo es...** – Dijo empujándome hacia las escaleras y cerrando la puerta con tranquilidad. Subí los peldaños con pesadumbre... estaría en mi cuarto dos días y tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar... y eso era lo que menos quería hacer. Porque sólo tenía un tema en mente... y eras tú.

**-------------- **

Cuando Anna dijo en medio de la cena de que yo estaba en tratamiento médico y que debía descansar por un par de días, fue que observé que tus ojos me miraron con seriedad. Supongo que querías comprobar si estaba enfermo. Miré mi plato y guardé silencio. Yoh dijo algo de que era bueno que me tomara un descanso, porque parecía demasiado cansado...

**--No es para tanto...—**Dije.—**Creo que Fausto exagera...** – Dije mirando a Anna.

**--Es un médico y seguirás sus instrucciones. Además no quiero que te vayas a enfermar más y me toque llevarte a un hospital.—**Dijo como orden.

**--Aun sigo pensando que es una exageración...—**Dije por lo bajo antes de mirar mi comida que apenas había probado, percibiendo la preocupación de mi espíritu acompañante que no dejaba de mirarme.

---------------------------

Aquella noche me dormí un poco después de las 2 de la mañana. No sabía el porque no podía cerrar los ojos. Bueno, para que engañarme, si lo sabía. Era esa sensación de vacío que había empezado a sentir desde que se me hizo concreto el hecho de que nunca tendría el valor necesario para encararte y decir todo lo que quería.

Cuando desperté a eso de las 7, me senté con preocupación. Era más que extraño que no hubiera escuchado gritar a Anna para que nos levantáramos. Y fue sólo después de un par de minutos meditando que recordé que yo estaba liberado de mis deberes por dos días y era por eso que no había sido despertado.

De todas formas me levanté. Cuando estuve bañado y vestido me encaminé a la cocina. Allí ya estaba Tamao moviéndose de aquí para allá preparando el desayuno.

**--¿Tamao... te ayudo en algo?—**Pregunté acercándome a ella.

**--Joven Horo-Horo... No... Usted debería estar descansando... ya iba a subirle el desayuno...—**Dijo moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

**--Pero yo...**

**--Vete a tu cuarto, Ainu.—**Dijo Anna a mis espaldas causándome un escalofrío.

**--Pero si yo...**

**--Estás en tratamiento... así que vete ahora mismo y no quiero ver tu cara por el primer piso antes del medio día**.—Dijo desapareciendo en el salón. Tamao sonrió con nerviosismo y volvió a decir que pronto me subiría el desayuno al cuarto.

De mala gana me fui a mi cuarto. Los primeros 5 minutos los pasé sentado en mi futón. Los cinco siguientes mirando por la ventana el movimiento de los árboles y a Koloro sentado bajo uno de ellos desde donde me saludaba. Los siguientes cinco sentado en el suelo mirando una revista vieja... Hasta que llegó el desayuno y tuve algo más en que pensar que no fuera esa sensación de vacío mezclada con imágenes de mi amor imposible.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando decidí recostarme nuevamente al notar que las horas pasaban tan lento que me estaba adormeciendo viendo el techo. Me arropé desapareciendo bajo las mantas y dejando nada más que mi cabello a la vista.

Una sola pregunta estaba en mi cabeza y era _**¿Dónde está Ren?**_

No te había visto en mi breve incursión en la cocina, tampoco te había visto en el jardín entrenando y no había escuchado nada que pudiera indicar que estabas en la pensión o que Bason lo estuviera. ¿Sería que ya te habías ido y sin despedirte...?

-------------------------------------

_**That's alright  
You and I  
Here tonight**_

-------------------------------------

Una sensación tibia en mi frente me despertó. Abrí los ojos lentamente para comprobar que alguien estaba junto a mi futón inclinado.

**--No es fiebre...—**Escuché que dijo.

**--¿Ah?—**Medio pregunté mientras pasaba mis manos por sobre mis ojos tratando de despertarme.

**-- Señorito, el joven Horo Horo parece bastante pálido**.—Agregó Bason mirándome con detención.

**--¿Por qué no bajaste a comer?—**Preguntaste, ignorando los comentarios de tu espíritu.

**--¿Ren?—**Pregunté a mi vez tratando de entender que hacías allí.

**--Anna me envió a ver porque no bajaste a comer...—**Dijo mirándome con tranquilidad y sin apartar sus ojos de mí, lo que me puso algo nervioso.

**--Me quedé dormido...—**Murmuré más para mí.

**--De todas formas Tamao guardó comida para ti por orden de Anna...—**Dijo poniéndose de pie para irse.—**Bason... quédate.**

**-- Sí, Señorito.**

Mi garganta quiso decir algo en contra, pero me le quedé viendo hasta que se fue. Por lo menos había comprobado de que aún estaba en la pensión y que me había dejado de carcelero a Bason.

Me quedé quieto un par de minutos antes de levantarme para ir a comer y ser seguido por el espíritu como si fuera su _señorito_. Cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con Yoh que pelaba una naranja y Tamao que lavaba los trastos.

**--Te ves cansado.—**Dijo Yoh sentándose al otro lado en la mesa, mientras Tamao me servia la comida con una sonrisa ausente, y Bason se quedaba junto a Amidamaru cuchicheando como siempre que se encontraban.

**--Estoy deprimido**.—Dije mirando mi plato y enfocándome en parecer el mismo.—**Y quizás sea bueno que vuelva a casa. Extraño a mi familia**.—Dije antes de empezar a comer mientras él miraba su naranja con concentración.

**--Hasta Ren parece preocupado por tu salud**.—Dijo haciéndome que me atragantara con el arroz y veía que estaba mirando a Bason que tenía un ojo en mi y otro en lo que estaba conversando con Amidamaru. – **Y Anna parece demasiado amable...—**Agregó acercándome un vaso con agua, con su típica risita de "todo está bien"... – **En verdad nos tienes preocupados...—**Dijo mirándome con tranquilidad.

**--Lo siento...—**Dije volviendo a concentrarme en la comida.

**--Naaa... Para eso son los amigos**.—Dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad.—**Es por lo que deberías confiar más en nosotros y decirnos cuando te sientes mal...**

**--No es para tanto...**

**--Lo es... Es bastante obvio para mí... No has hecho una broma sobre alguien desde hace mucho... Y eso para mí es más que preocupante**.—Dijo partiendo en gajos la naranja.—**Además... no he podido dejar de notar que estás evitando a Ren y eso me parece extraño...**

**--¿Qué?—**Pregunté apenas levantando mi vista del plato.

**--Anna le preguntó a Ren si habían peleado. Él dijo que no.—**Agregó mirando los trozos de naranja.

Miré a Tamao y luego a Yoh con seriedad, para terminar en Bason. Quería decir algo que quitara todas sus preocupaciones de mí... pero nada vino a mi cabeza. Llevé mi mano a mi frente y me noté afiebrado. Mis ojos se entrecerraron y suspiré con desgano. No podía decirle de buena a primeras todo lo que me pasaba y con quien... era demasiada información, aun para el siempre positivo Yoh Asakura. Demasiada...

Fausto entró en ese momento acompañado de Ren y se me quedaron viendo. Yo aún con la mano en la frente saludé inclinando la cabeza.

El rubio se acercó y puso su mano en mi cabeza quitando a mía. Una sola palabra dijo antes de voltear a ver a Ren:

**--Fiebre**.—Los ojos dorados se clavaron en mí y luego en su espíritu acompañante con seriedad.

**--No es para tanto...—**Dije quitando su mano, y bajando la vista a mi comida. **– Sólo dormí demasiado... **

**--Necesito que vuelvas a tu cuarto y te arropes bien. Te llevaré un té y unos medicamentos...—**Dijo Fausto antes de alejarse.

Miré a Yoh con seriedad. Se había quedado callado mirándome. Ren, por su parte, se acercó sin que lo pudiese notar hasta que sentí su mano tibia en mi frente.

**--¿Eh?—**Salió de mi boca sorprendido.

**--Nunca pensé que te vería resfriado.—**Dijo sin quitar su mano y pareciendo hasta amable.

**--Yo...**

Quitó su mano de mi frente y sorprendiéndome jaló de mi brazo haciéndome parar.

**--Tu comida está fría...** – Dijo mirando a Tamao por sobre mi hombro. Esta pareció entender lo que le estaba pidiendo.—**Vamos**...—Dijo jalándome de nuevo, esta vez hasta mi cuarto. Cuando llegamos abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y me dejó junto a mi futón.

**--Yo...—**Traté de hablarle por segunda vez.

**--Recuéstate. Tamao traerá tu comida cuando la caliente.—**Dijo con su tono de señorito mandón que tanto utilizaba en el torneo de shamanes.

**--Pero yo...**

**--Obedece... Además dejaré a Bason vigilando...—**Dijo clavándome sus ojos para luego voltearse y salir de mi cuarto dando un portazo que me dejó sorprendido y algo aturdido. Estar resfriado era algo nuevo para mí... y tener la atención de todos... aún más... me recosté como me habían mandado y cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar la tibieza de tu mano en mi frente.

---------------------------------------

_**Meet me on the other side  
'Cause you can do me right  
Take me where I cannot hide  
'Cause you can do me right  
Meet me on the other side**_

---------------------------------------

**--Está dormido**.—Dijo una voz desde lejos. Traté de moverme pero no pude. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado.

**--Quédate con él por un momento...—**Dijo otra voz. El aludido no respondió. Escuché algunos pasos y luego silencio. Volví a intentar moverme pero sólo conseguí abrir un poco mis ojos.

**--Quieto...—**Dijo una voz.

**--¿Eh?**

**--Que te quedes quieto para que no se caiga el paño húmedo**.—Dijo la voz mientras sentía que dos manos se apoyaban en mis hombros y me obligaban a mantenerme inmóvil.

**--Me duele la cabeza.—**Dije por lo bajo.

**--Lo sé. Fausto fue por algo para que tomes.—**Dijo sonando demasiado suave.

**--¿Dónde está Pilika?—**Pregunté.

**--Pilika está con tus padres**.—Dijiste con preocupación.—**Y tú estás en Tokyo**.—Agregaste por si las dudas.

**--¿Dónde está Ren?**

**--¿Qué?... Yo estoy aquí, baka...—**Escuché.

--¿**No estás enojado conmigo...?—**Dije tratando de enfocar bien.

**--¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-- ** Preguntaste con duda.

**--Tengo sueño...—**Murmuré antes de volver a perderme en el cansancio de mis ojos y la pesadez de mi cuerpo.

**--¿Horo?**

-----------------------------------------

_**You don't know me girl  
I'm faceless in the crowd  
The things I could show you baby**_

-----------------------------------------

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos sentí que mi cuerpo dolía, como si hubiera recibido una paliza y yo no me hubiese defendido. Parecía ser de noche ya que no podía distinguir nada en la oscuridad. Levanté mi mano con esfuerzo y me toque la frente. Aun tenía puesto la compresa fría.

Escuché movimiento a mi lado y luego, se encendió una pequeña luz a unos metros. Lo primero que percibí fueron tus ojos sobre mí. Traté de sonreír, pero creo que no me salió el gesto.

**--¿Horo?**

**--¿Qué hora es?—**Pregunté mirando hacia un lado tratando de no pensar tonterías.

**--Pues más de las 9**.—Dijiste mientras tu mano tocaba mi frente. No pude evitar pegar un salto por la sorpresa.—**Calma... sólo quiero ver si tienes fiebre aún.—**Dijiste mirando tu mano.

**--Lamento haberlos preocupado...—**Dije mirando hacia la puerta.

**--Anna dijo que se cobraría cada una de las preocupaciones que le hiciste pasar.—**Dijo con diversión.—**Ya quiero ver que te hace hacer...—**Agregó sentándose a un lado y acercándome un vaso de agua que había en una bandeja a un costado. Me senté en el futón y recibí el vaso con confusión.

**--Gracias...—**Dije antes de beberlo.

**--¿Sabías que hablas dormido?—**Preguntó mirándome con fijeza haciéndome que casi me atragantara.

**--¿Qué?**

**--Dijiste cosas muy interesantes.—**Agregó cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

**--¿Eh?—**Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

**--Ya sé hasta donde escondes tu dinero.—**Dijo sonriendo.

**--No creo que...**

**--Dentro de un zapato...—**Dijo mirándome divertido.

**--¿Qué? Diablos...** – Dije sorprendido al comprobar que sí sabía donde lo guardaba.

**--Fausto dijo que no te levantarás aún sintiéndote mejor... Así que Tamao te traerá algo de comer.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie.

**--¿Qué más estuve diciendo?—**Pregunté cuando le vi tomar la manilla de la puerta.

Volteó levemente y me miró con detenimiento para luego esbozar una sonrisa maquiavélica. Salió del cuarto sin darme una respuesta. Lo que provocó que sintiera un escalofrío.

Al rato llegó Tamao con una bandeja llena de comida que no pude terminar. Mientras ella se quedaba sentada a mi lado le pregunté algunas cosas. Por ella supe que Ren se había quedado gran parte de la tarde conmigo, ya que Yoh y Anna habían tenido que salir, y Fausto venía cada cierto rato a ver mi condición.

Por un lado me alegró el que Ren estuviera conmigo, pero por el otro, sentí una opresión...

----------------------------------

_**Come on, come on to my cloud  
I'm alive tonight  
Something's falling baby**_

----------------------------------

Cuando Tamao se fue aproveché para ponerme en pie. Me abrigué con una chamarra y salí al pasillo en dirección al baño. Cuando llegué al primer piso noté que había alguien sentado en el salón. Me asomé levemente y vi a Ren afirmado a la pared con los ojos cerrados. No sé porque me pareció que estaba dormido. Así que sin meter ruido seguí en mi camino.

Cuando pasé de vuelta, no pude evitar echar otro vistazo para saber si seguía sentado allí. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Estaba empezando a hacer frío, y él estaba allí sin estar abrigado.

**--¿Ren?—**Pregunté dando un paso hacía el salón.-- **¿Ren?—**Pregunté esta vez hincándome y moviéndolo un poco.

**--¿Ah?**

**--Te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí.**

**--¡Horo! ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?—**Preguntó mirando hacia los lados como tratando de saber cuanto tiempo había estado allí, para terminar mirándome con inquietud.

**--Sólo tenía que ir al baño... ya volvía a mi cuarto**.—Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca tratando de calmar mi nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca y mirándome con detención. Supongo que era porque nunca podía saber en que estaba pensando.

Pasó una de sus manos por entre sus cabellos tratando de desperezarse. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se levantó. Me puse de pie y me eché a caminar hacia la escalera.

**--Lamento ser una molestia...** – Dije mientras subíamos los peldaños.—**No tienes que quedarte conmigo... yo ya estoy bien.—**Dije tratando de sonar de lo más normal, aunque me estuviera costando toda la energía simularlo.

Al no escuchar respuesta me giré a verle. Estaba apoyado en la pared con una mano en su frente con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia delante.

**--¿Ren?—**Pregunté bajando el escalón que nos separaba.

**--Estoy bien...—**Dijo al notar que me acercaba.

**--No lo pareces...—** Dije tomándome la libertad de poner mi mano en su frente como él lo había hecho un par de veces.—**Tienes fiebre...**

**--No estoy...**

**--Sí lo estás.—**Dije apresando uno de sus brazos y llevándole a su cuarto.—**Ahora recuéstate que iré por Fausto... Bason... cuida de que no se mueva...**

**-- Sí, joven Horo Horo...—**Respondió el aludido con determinación.

**--Pero yo...**

**--Calma... Ahora yo cuidaré de ti, chinito**.—Dije alejándome con rapidez.

A eso de las 10 Ren estaba en su futón tapado hasta las narices con los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados. De vez en cuando me echaba un vistazo para luego voltear a mirar hacia la ventana.

**--Ya duérmete...—**Dije mirándolo desde mi futón a un metro de él, que había llevado desde mi cuarto al suyo por orden de Fausto y Anna. Algo de no estar desperdigando enfermedades por la casa... un poco más y nos ponen en cuarentena.

**--Duerme tú**.—Contestó.

**--Yo dormí todo el día...—**Dije en respuesta mientras miraba el techo apenas iluminado por una pequeña lámpara.—**Además me dejaron a cargo de cuidarte**...—Agregué.

**--No es necesario.—**Dijo por lo bajo.

**--Claro que sí... puedes derrotar a un shaman, pero no puedes hacer nada contra un resfriado... ya deberías saberlo...—**Agregué en tono divertido mientras recordaba las veces que se había resfriado estando en Japón y lo mal que se veía estornudando a cada momento...

**--No molestes**.—Dijo sonando enojado.—**Además es tu culpa...**

**--¿Qué?**

**--Donde se había visto a un shaman del norte... resfriado...** – Dijo dándome la espalda.

_**--"Pues eso es por tu culpa"—**_Me dio ganas de decir, pero mejor me quede callado.**--Duerme.—**Dije estirándome para apagar la lámpara y pensar en si en realidad él tenía algo de culpa en esto...

-----------------------------------

_**You and I  
Out of the sky I can see it in your eyes**_

-----------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a eso de las 10. Me estiré olvidando de que ya no estaba en mi cuarto. Rápidamente miré hacia mi derecha y sonreía al ver parte del cabello del chinito que aún dormía oculto entre sus mantas. La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana iluminando la habitación.

Me senté en el futón sin meter ruido. Me encontraba bastante mejor y no sabía si era porque mi cuerpo había recobrado algo de fuerza, o porque mi corazón se alegraba de estar en el mismo lugar que tú. Bueno, es algo que no sabré del todo... quizás tenga que ver con las dos cosas...

Volví mi vista a ti cuando percibí que te movías desapareciendo totalmente bajo las mantas.

**--¿Ren?—**No pude evitar preguntar, pero no hubo respuesta. Recordé el tiempo en que todos dormíamos en el mismo cuarto en el torneo de shamanes...

El torneo... fue en ese lugar en que empezó todo... teníamos solamente trece años y de tanto andar siempre de allá para acá juntos, se me hizo una costumbre demasiado agradable. Pero no sabía el porqué hasta cuando el torneo se volvió un caos y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a los secuaces de Hao mientras tratábamos de llegar a los Espíritus Sagrados...

¿Por qué me defendiste?... ¿Qué no sabías que acaso podrías morir por defender a un idiota como yo? Fue en ese preciso momento en que lo entendí... y no es que me haya hecho sentir mejor... al contrario... me horroricé... No se notó demasiado porque teníamos cosas importantes que hacer como para pensar... más cuando la vida de Yoh corría peligro.

-----------------------------------

_**Meet me on the other side  
'Cause you can do me right  
Take me where I cannot hide**_

-----------------------------------

Desde entonces han pasado 3 años... y seguimos siendo los mismos de entonces... Trasladaste tus estudios a una escuela privada en Tokyo... por mi parte, asisto a la misma escuela que Yoh y Anna... Sigo queriendo estar cerca de ti... aunque sea como amigo...

**--¿Horo?—**Escucho.

**--¿Ah?—**Digo saliendo de mis pensamientos y mirándote. Estás medio asomado entre las mantas y me miras con detención.—**Ren... ¿Te encuentras bien?**

Afirmas mientras una de tus manos refriega tu rostro tratando de estar más despierto.

**--Son más de las diez..—**Digo volviendo a mirar el techo.

**--¿Está nevando?—**Preguntas de pronto.

**--****¿Nevando?... ****No lo sé...—**Digo poniéndome en pie y caminando hasta la ventana. Entreabro un poco y miro con ansiedad. – **Sí, Ren, está nevando**.—Digo manteniendo la vista en el patio y en los copos de nieve que caen traicionándome.

**--Bien...—**Contestas desde debajo de tus mantas.

**--¿Bien?—**Pregunté volviendo a mi futón, pero quedándome sentado hacia ti.

**--Sí... ¿Acaso no estás contento**?—Preguntó asomando su rostro y mirándome con tranquilidad.

**--¿Contento?...**

**--Creo que el resfriado mató tus neuronas...—**Comenta sonriendo divertido.—**Pensé que cuando nevara volverías a ser tú...—**Dijo volviéndose a ocultar bajo las mantas.—**Pero veo que no es así...—**Dijo por lo bajo pero alcancé a escucharle.

**--¿Te irás a casa, ahora que está nevando?—**Pregunté.

Te removiste.

**--Hace frío... y estoy resfriado...—**Dijiste como respuesta.

**--Entonces te irás...—**Afirmé recostándome en el futón con tristeza.

**--No quieres que lo haga... ¿verdad?—**Preguntaste. Me senté nervioso esperando verte, pero aún seguías estratégicamente oculto a mi vista.

**--Yo...** – Mi garganta se cerró y me quedé callado sin saber que hacer.

**--Si no quieres que me vaya... no me iré...**

**--No quiero... no quiero...—**Dije apretándome las manos.

**--Sabias que hablas cuando duermes**...—Dijiste saliéndote del tema.

**--¿Ah?**

**--Y dices cosas muy interesantes...—**Volviste a decir. Esta vez no pude aguantar y me acerque a tu futón y tiré de tus mantas. Tenía que verte... **-- ¿Qué haces?—**Dijiste apareciendo y mirándome con confusión que luego cambió por una mirada divertida.

**--¿Qué fue lo que dije?—**Pregunté aún sosteniendo tus mantas entre mis manos con fuerza. No permitiría que te ocultaras nuevamente bajo ellas.

**--Que no te gusta la nieve...—**Empezó diciendo mientras se sentaba y pasaba una de sus manos por entre sus cabellos tratando de despejarse.-- .**.. que Pilika te explota, que yo te desespero... que Yoh es demasiado relajado... que Fausto te asusta... que yo te gusto... que Anna es una mandona... cosas de esas...—**Dijiste mirándome con fijeza.

**--****Ah.. pensé que había... ****¿Qué?** – Casi grité al rememorar lo que había dicho... En menos de un segundo estaba mareado y afiebrado.—**Creo que me volvió la fiebre.—**Dije soltando sus mantas y volviendo a mi futón. Me metí dentro y me cubrí hasta los ojos.

**--¿Hoto?—**Escuché que me llamabas. Pero no contesté... Lo sabías y no sabía como actuar. ¿Por qué parecías divertido? ¿No deberías estar medio matándome a golpes...?

Escuché ruido, y casi me dio un infarto cuando sentí que tirabas de mis mantas como yo había hecho hace menos de dos minutos con las tuyas.

**--Sal de ahí, Hoto... – **Dijiste mientras yo sostenía las mantas con todas mis fuerzas.—**Ufff...—**Bufaste dejando de tirar. Supongo que el hecho de que estuvieras enfermo no te ayudaba demasiado...—-**Déjame entrar Hoto... tengo frío.—**Dijiste sonando débil.

**--¿Eh?—**Dije asomándome para ver si había escuchado bien. Allí estabas mirando las mantas con las mejillas algo rojas y respirando con algo de dificultad. **-- ¿Ren?—**Como no reaccionaste al instante, me senté en el futón y pasé una de mis manos por tu frente. Al sentir mi tacto levantaste la mirada**.—Está bien...** – Dije retirando las mantas y dejando un lugar. Te recostaste de medio lado mirando hacia mí. Te cubrí con las mantas y me quedé allí... observándote**...-- ¿Ahora estás bien?—**Pregunté.

Afirmaste y cerraste los ojos para dormir. Por mi parte no podía dejar de sentir mi corazón golpeando mi pecho con toda su fuerza. Lo sabías, no me habías matado y ahora estabas allí, a menos de 30 centímetros descansando.

-----------------------------------

_**'Cause you can do me right  
You need, baby, you're alive**_

_**'Cause you can do me right  
Take me to the other side  
'Cause you can do me right  
Meet me on the other side**_

-----------------------------------

¿Qué habías querido darme a entender? ¿Será que me estás aceptando a tu manera? O...

**--Hoto...**

**--Mh...**

**--Tú también me gustas...—**Dijiste antes de tapar tu cabeza con una manta.

**--Eh...** – Fue lo único que pude decir.

Luego de aquello te sentí dormir. Me quedé un rato pensando las mil cosas que haríamos cuando despertaras... lo primero sería enseñarte a usar mi tabla... luego, llamaría a Pilika diciéndole que el chinito engreído si me había correspondido...

Respiré con fuerza y entendí que era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien. Nada más que saber que tu ya lo sabías y que yo también te gustaba. Así que cerré los ojos esperando que al despertar tú también estarías ya bien...

Y seguiríamos estando juntos...

**Saludos Cordiales**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2007**

"_Reafirmo cada paso que di hacia ti bajo la luna. _

_No retrocederé ante las llamas, enlazaré mi mano a la tuya en un gesto profundo y lleno de significados. _

_Te contaré las historias que narran los latidos de mi corazón cuando estás cerca... y susurraré mis peticiones a tu dios interno que me ve desde lo profundo de tus ojos y me sonríe con tus labios... _

_Dejaré mi marca dulce en tu cuello níveo y te haré dormir entre mis brazos, cuando tus ojos ya no puedan más..._

_Suspiraré a tu oído y absorberé tu aroma para llevarte conmigo, incluso en mis sueños."_

R.


End file.
